In recent years, live streaming of digital content over the Internet and/or other networks has become more common. For example, sporting events can be streamed to one's mobile device over a cellular network or to a media player connected to a display over the Internet. In a typical streaming arrangement, a live feed is captured, processed, and broken into a series of time continuous files. Depending on system latency, these files are shared with or otherwise made accessible to a player device in about real time as a series of downloads. The player devices put the continuous files back together in the same order and sequence they were captured to recreate the live feed.
Following the conclusion of some live events, a single content file may generated and made available for downloading and/or for streaming in a similar manner (e.g., as a series of time continuous files).